


Breathe You In

by just_chiara



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Gift Fic, Life Affirming Sex, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-12
Updated: 2011-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-15 14:40:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_chiara/pseuds/just_chiara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I almost lost you today."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe You In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [princesslacus](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=princesslacus).



The door slammed shut and they stood there, looking at each other, for a few long seconds; no words needed, their breathing the only sound breaking the silence.

Then Derek stepped forward to close the distance between them and pushed him back against the wall. Their mouths clashed in a violent kiss. Derek’s hands framed Spencer’s bruised face for a brief moment before trailing down to the hem of his shirt and resting on his hips.

He unbuttoned his pants and lowered them, then pulled him closer to kiss him again. He heard Spencer moan against his lips and felt his arms around his neck. Keeping him close, he guided him towards to bed and made him lay down. He quickly undressed and climbed on top of him. Claiming his lips for another deep kiss, he ran a hand up and down his chest.

He made love to him desperately and urgently, the need to feel him stronger than ever. It wasn’t about pleasure, it was all about reassuring every last cell of his being that Spencer was alive, that he was there with him.

When he came, he buried his face in Spencer’s neck and breathed him in.

“I almost lost you today,” he said after long, quiet minutes.

“I’m right here.”


End file.
